deviousgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
That's So BB
The first installment of Devious Gaming & the first Big Brother game in the series! Production The season was created by Ryan, Rhea and Adrian. It has a theme from the popular disney channel show, That's So Raven. The tag for this season was #ohsnapbb and the blog was That's So Big Brother Hosts: Twists First Impressions Eviction * On the second day the houseguests were told to evict someone. Battle of the Block Week * Two HOH's. Two sets of nominees. The evicted houseguest from the first impressions eviction twist was one of the two HOH's. Duos * For two weeks the houseguests were put into DUO's based on their own rated lists of the other houseguests. Diamond Power Of Veto * A DPOV was hidden on the blog. It was hidden under /secret on the blog. Hints were given out bolding single letters in a post to form the word "secret". * The second DPOV was given out during the second week of double evictions, instead of a golden power of veto. Silver Veto * This power was given to the winner of the first double eviction week's veto competition. Buybacks * The first person bought back was Phillip because of the "fake" first impressions twist. * The second person brought back was Tommy. The first 4 jury members competed in a luck/endurance competition to see who would reenter the game. Double Evictions * The first two weeks of the jury phase had back to back double evictions, sending 4 people to the jury in 2 weeks. The Hosts Box * The HOH winner had to open a box, and they had 3 options, one twist designed by each host. The person would not know what each twist was. The two boxes not open would not be used for the season. The twists were: Ryan’s Box: 2 Nominees, HOH, and 3 Jury Members compete in the POV. Forced VETO. Adrian’s Box: HOH gets dethroned. 2nd place in HOH comp is now HOH (Previous HOH safe) Rhea’s Box: Instant Eviction (The HOH must make noms, there is no POV competition) Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 Round 1 The houseguests were informed that they had to evict one person from the house. There was no competitions, just based on a first impression. Before anyone could vote Dan walked from the game and Ian entered. Everyone (except Callie who forgot to vote) voted to evict Phillip. Phillip voted to evict Dane. Round 2 Brittany won the True or False HOH after trying to throw it. She nominated Callie and Reyn since neither people approached her about the game. Reyn won the jigsaw puzzle POV, his competition didn't give him a huge run for his money, and took himself off the block. Rhone was put up as a replacement due to the same reasons as the other nominees. Rhone was deemed more active than Callie and Callie was evicted 11-2. Chrissa prematurely voted to evict Rhone, and Dane felt sorry for Callie and gave her a pity vote. Week 2 Dane won the 75 question sporcle quiz. Phillip was announced to be re-entering the house as HOH as well for BOTB week. When it was told that the dethroned HOH would still be immune Dane decided to nominate Chris and Rhone so they could easily win and take themselves off and let Phillip nominate Stephanie and Chrissa who would lose due to Chrissa's very weak performance. Kaitlyn would then win the POV and choose the leave the nominees the same to not make waves. Chrissa was evicted due to having a loud mouth, much to half the houses dismay as they wanted to keep her because of her weakness in challenges. It was a 9-5 vote. Week 3 Casey won the baby matchup HOH competition. When it became public knowledge that Catherine and Hunter knew each other in real life it made Casey's job as HOH easier as she was not aligned with either and wanted to split them up. She nominated both. Casey also won the celebrity name game POV and chose to keep her nominations the same. Catherine was evicted in a 7-5 vote (Phillip didn't send in a vote). Catherine had no social game which is why people kept Hunter who did. But the VETs of online BB's were surprised people kept Hunter in the house who was the bigger threat. The 5 people who voted to evict Hunter, as well as Casey, formed the "Minority Alliance" thinking there was a huge alliance against them. Week 4 Ian won the HOH competition, which was good for the "Minority Alliance". He nominated Hunter because he thought he was a threat with the "other" side of the house. He also nominated Phillip because he lead a charge to evict him during the first impressions vote off. After noms he decided that Chris is his real target and he wants to backdoor him. When his ally Brittany won POV all was going good. Brittany made an ally out of Phillip by using the POV on him. Ian renominated Chris. After Chris fought with the house, especially Kaitlyn, he was evicted 9-3. Week 5 Week 5 started the duos twist. Every houseguest sent in a list rating their fellow houseguests 1-12. Then they were put into duos based on those lists. They competed as pairs for HOH. Eric and Dane won HOH, finally making the "Minority Alliance" out of power. They nominated the duos of Casey & Ian, and Danielle & Rhone, all members of the "Minority Alliance". Casey & Ian would win VETO making Danielle & Rhone the final nominees. Rhone proceeded to ask everyone to vote him off to save Danielle, who was committed to the game. He was voted off 9-1. Week 6 The duo of Casey & Ian won HOH. They easily made there nominations. Dane & Eric nominated them last week making them their target, mostly targeting Dane. As well Phillip & Hunter were nominated since both of them were nominated by Ian or Casey. Phillip & Hunter won the POV almost setting Dane's up in flames. Everyone was ready to evict Dane until someone within the Minority Alliance convinced people to evict Eric. No one wanted to go against the house so Eric was evicted 8-1. Phillip tried to evict Dane since he was so eager to see him leave. Week 7 Danielle finally won her first competition, putting the "Minority Alliance" now renamed "Rhone's Angels" back in power. She nominated Reyn as a pawn against her target Tommy. During the live puzzle VETO competition Tommy and Karely worked together against Brittany, Kaitlyn and Danielle. While those 3 were targetting Reyn, Tommy and Karely got Brittany and Kaitlyn out, while Brittany and Kaitlyn got Reyn out. Danielle and Karely got Tommy out of the competition followed by Karely getting Danielle out, winning the choice of VETO. This VETO had punishments and rewards. Kaitlyn had to count to 2400 or else be autonominated next week. Brittany won the punishment of not competing in next weeks VETO. Danielle won a secret vote nullifer. Karely won the POV. Tommy won an auto nomination the following week. Karely decided to make a deal with Danielle, she'd use VETO on Tommy and Danielle would backdoor Hunter and work with Karely in the future. The plan worked as Hunter was nominated and evicted 6-3. Week 8 After Brittany made an alliance with the other half of the house she swiftly won HOH. After she won HOH she was told it was a double eviction week and she would have to nominate 3 people alongside Tommy, who was autonommed from the punishment last week. Brittany's punishment the previous week was not competing in POV, so even though she was HOH she could not compete. Karely ended up being victorious, winning her second POV in a row. It was announced that the twist with this VETO was that it was a silver POV and she could use it on anyone but herself. After talking to HOH and the few houseguests that would vote to evict, she made a deal to not use the VETO on Tommy this time so that she could be spared. Originally the Minority Alliance (who controlled which two houseguests would be evicted this week) were going to evict Karely, but after a discussion, last minute changed to evict Phillip. They were successful as Tommy and Phillip were both evicted and were sent to jury. Week 9 The Minority Alliance was doing amazing in this game. Casey, a member, even won the next HOH. It was then announced it would be a SECOND double eviction, back to back. Two more people would be leaving. Casey decided to stay loyal and nominate every single person who was not in the Minority Alliance; Reyn, Karely, Stephanie, and Dane. After the VETO competition it was announced the winner would receive a DPOV this week. The VETO was how bad do you want and Karely and Dane both agreed to be autonominated once and both gave up the chance to compete in 2 HOH's in the future, Dane also gave up the chance to compete in 2 Power of Vetos. Dane would win the VETO and get to choose which member of the Minority Alliance he would want to nominate. He chose the HOH's, Casey's, number one ally Ian. Which every member of the Minority Alliance was thinking of double crossing anyway. Although they had the option to be loyal, they chose to evict Ian and evict floater Stephanie with him, sparing Karely and Reyn once again. Week 10 After 2 double evictions back to back, we gave the 4 evicted houseguests a chance to get into the house. After Phillip refused to participate, the hosts decided that since Phillip did not care enough to continue, he would not care enough to vote for a winner he sees fit for in the end, so the hosts brought Hunter into the jury who would replace Phillip, as Hunter was actively following the season. Ian, Tommy, Stephanie, and Hunter competed in a game of battleship. Each had 2 ships on a grid. The small endurance part of this competition was that only once an hour could they guess 1 spot on the grid. Every time someone was eliminated it went down in time. Eventually Tommy would be victorious and enter the house. Everyone, except Casey, competed in HOH. Kaitlyn would then win. She was told of another twist, each host had designed a box to open, each one with a unique unknown twist. Kaitlyn chose Rhea's box and unleashed an instant eviction. As Dane and Karely were already autonominated, Kaitlyn had to nominate 1 more person. She chose competition threat and ex-alliance member Casey. Casey was evicted unanimously. Week 11 Brittany won the next HOH. Danielle asked Brittany to nominate her and told her it was going to be okay. Brittany agreed because she already thought Danielle would be a nice person to sent packing. She nominated her against Tommy. Tommy would then win his first competition in the whole game and take home the VETO. He used it on himself. At the VETO ceremony Danielle revealed she had a secret DPOV that she received weeks ago. "S E C R E T". She decided to nominate Kaitlyn and Brittany decided to nominate Karely as a pawn. Kaitlyn was sent home 4-0. Another Minority Alliance member sent home in a row. Trivia * Too many twists Category:Big Brother Category:Season Category:Hosted By Ryan Category:Hosted By Adrian |}